My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Equestrian Chronicles
by benthecavespider2
Summary: In an alternate universe, The Mane Six are looking to discover the magic of friendship, and on the way will create fantastic bonds, face devilish foes, and solve intriguing mysteries. Will they prevail? Or shall they be consumed by the darkness hidden in their hearts... Find out in this all new series!


My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, The Equestrian Chronicals

Season 1, Episode 1, A New Task

*It was a lovely winter night in Canterlot, we see a very studious pony named Twilight Sparkle reading a book with the title "Magic Spell 54" on it*

Twilight: This is rediculous! I have read this page a dozen times and I still can't get it right!

*She attempts to spark some magic from her horn again and it blows her up into a crisp, Spike then walks in and sees her*

Spike: Hey Twilight I have a letter from... Uh... *He pauses midsentence after seeing Twilight in a burnt color*

Twilight: Don't even ask...

Spike: Yeahhhh, anyway, I have a letter from Princess Celestia for you!

Twilight: PRINCESS CELESTIA! *Her fur is completely cleaned instantly and she swipes the letter out of Spike's claws*

Spike: You're welcome...

*Twilight reads the letter to herself and screams after finishing it* WHAT?!

Spike: What's wrong?

Twilight: Princess Celestia wants me to complete a task for her Spike, I don't think I can, what if I fail? I wouldn't be able to live with myself! What if I turn a pig into a cat? Or a dog into a sheep! OR-*Spike shuts her mouth midsentence*

Spike: Somehow I doubt that, what does she want you to do exactly?

Twilight: I'm not really sure Spike, all she said is that it was held in a town called Ponyville, and she stated that it was a matter of great importance.

Spike: Then let's get going! You never said no to the Princess right?

Twilight: No...

Spike: Then let's go! *Spikes pulls on Twilight's ear as she wails in pain* OKAY I'M GOING!

*We then see Twilight and Spike on a flying chariot, Twilight has her head down and Spike is trying to cheer her up*

Twilight: I'm going to fail this one too Spike, just like I've done for everything else...

Spike: You'll do fine, I promise!

*The Chariot soon lands in a field, where we see our two friends walk out into a completely open field with not a pony in sight*

Twilight: Well! We certainly are starting out well aren't we!

Spike: Where is everypony?

*We then see out of complete nowhere a pink puffy pony jumping in Twilight's face very closely*

Unknown Pony: HEYYYYYY :3 How you doin? You must be new! I love new ponies because whenever I see them I have to go like this! WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *Twilight's mane is now messy and Spike is holding his ears in pain*

Twilight: Yeahhhh well, who might you be exactly?

Unknown Pony: I'm Pinkie Pie! The happiest pony in Ponyville! Well, almost the happiest I mean it really depends on everyponies mood, and usually they are always wondering what I'm up to, and usually it's the same thing, I'M BEING HAPP-*Twilight shuts her mouth midsentence*

Twilight: Yes well, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my dragon Spike! *Spike waves shyly to Pinkie Pie*

*Pinkie Pie shakes both of their hooves very fast and they are now shown with smoke coming from them*

Pinkie Pie: Nice to meet ya! What brings you two to our fantastic little town?

Twilight: That's what we were wondering, do you know Princess Celestia?

Pinkie Pie: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM NEVER HEARD OF HER! *She walks off and hums to herself as she bounces away*

Twilight: Well! That was helpful! Come on Spike.

*The two soon find a large barn with a field nearby, a orange pony is seen running to a tree and kicking it hard, causing apples to fall from it into a wagon she is carrying*

Twilight: Hello there, uh, sorry to interrupt you, but I have to ask you something.

Unknown Pony: Well no problamo partner! My name is Applejack and I've been working here at the apple farm my whole life! I have had a lot of requests and questions from many different ponies! What do you need ma'am?

Twilight: You seem very helpful and I like that, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my dragon Spike, we are here for a task that my mentor Princess Celestia wanted me to do, do you know about that?

Applejack: Nice to meet you two! But sadly I don't recall any help from whoever you were referring to, however I could give you something to eat! You want anythin?

Twilight: Uh, not really I'm quit-*Spike interrupts* SUREEEEE!

Applejack: EXCELLENT! Take a seat there partner!

*Twilight groans and sits down as Applejack gives her and Spike apple pies*

*We then go to Twilight and Spike walking through the city with Twilight's belly bloated and Spike walking normally in front of her*

Twilight: Spike slow down!

Spike: Hey, it's not my fault you ate too fast!

Twilight: UGH! This is rediculous, what is it I'm suppose to do here!

*All of the sudden A lightning bolt from the sky strikes Twilight and turns her into a dark burnt crisp*

*Spike chuckles at the sight of Twilight* HA! You should be getting use to that by now!

*Twilight is completely in shock of how that happened and looks up* WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!

*Twilight looks up to find a rainbow colored pegasus who is looking back at them with a smile on her face and she appears to be holding back laughter*

Unknown Pony: *Chuckling* Sorry about that, HA HA, here let me help you!

*The unkown pony gets a cloud nearby and bounces on top of it causing it to rain down on Twilight, cleaning her to normal and she is now soaking wet*

*Unknown Pony trys even harder not to laugh after seeing Twilight this time* OKAY! ONE MOMENT! *Squeaks a laugh out*

*Uknown Pony flies around Twilight and it makes her dry but now her mane is a complete mess*

Unknown Pony: *Now laughing completely out loud* THERE! ALL BETTER! *She falls over laughing and Spike does as well*

Twilight: Yes it's nice to meet you too...

*Unknown Pony stops laughing after a while* Yes, ha, nice to meet you, my name is Rainbow Dash, and I am known for SPEED! I bet I can clear this sky in 5 seconds flat if I wanted to!

Twilight: Oh REALLY! Prove it then!

*Rainbow Dash races around the sky and before long it's completely cleared of all clouds*

Rainbow Dash: BAM! 5 SECONDS FLAT!

*Twilight just stares in amazement*

Rainbow Dash: LOL! See you later! *She flies off*

Spike: She was cool!

Twilight: Yes yes, she is very impressive but WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE!

Spike: LOL! You could start by fixing your mane!

*Twilight looks up at it* Yeah true...

*They find a fancy looking shop with the title Carousel Boutique on it and go inside*

Spike: I'm sure the ponies here can fix that mane in no tiiiyayayayayay! *Spike spots a beautiful white unicorn who is knitting together a white dress*

Twilight: Spike?

*Spike is just staring at the unicorn with heart eyes* Yes my sweet?

Twilight: SPIKE!

*Spike snaps out of it* OH! Yeah Twilight?

Twilight: Let's fix this mane!

Spike: Oh yeah, okay yeah let's do it!

*They walk up to the unicorn who notices them and sees Twilight's mane*

Unknown Pony: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOUR MANE DARLING?

Twilight: Yeah well what happened was-*Unknown Pony interrupts her* NO TIME DARLING! WE MUST FIX THIS AT ONCE!

*The Pony uses magic and magically makes Twilight beautiful again, she is also now wearing a gown with blue jewels all over it*

Unknown Pony: There darling! You look simply Divine!

*Spike walks up to the unicorn* So do you... 3

Unknown Pony: Awwww look at you, what's his name?

Twilight: This is my dragon Spike, and my name is Twilight Sparkle, we were wondering if you needed anything, I was sent here by my mentor Princess Celestia who wanted me to complete a very big task, you know about that?

Unknown Pony: I'm sorry darling I don't recall anything like that, however I'm happy to introduce myself, call me Rarity, and this is my business, Carousel Boutique, Where Each Garmet is Chique, Unique, and Magnifique!

Twilight: Interesting, well we apologize about barging in, as it looks like your pretty busy, we'll get out of your way.

Rarity: Oh no darling! I'm very pleased to meet you both, especially you Spike... *Rarity winks at Spike*

*Spike's jaw just drops and Twilight pulls him after her*

Twilight: Come on Romeo...

*We see Twilight and Spike come across another field, this one has a single tree in it and we also see a yellow pegasus singing a heavenly song to some birds in the tree*

Unknown Pony: LA LA LA LA LA!

The bird: LA LA LA LA LA!

Unknown Pony: Almost! A little higher okay?

Twilight: Hello there!

*Unkown Pony jumps out of shock*

Twilight: Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to ask you about something.

*The Unknown Pony doesnt respond, instead just looks away from Twilight and puts her head down*

Twilight: My name is Twilight Sparkle, you have a name?

*The Unknown Pony stays quiet*

Twilight: You talk?

*The Unkown Pony remains quiet*

Twilight: Yes, well, we should probably go ahead and get going, come on Spike!

*The Unknown Pony notices Spike and jumps in excitement*

Unkown Pony: Oh my goodness it's a baby dragon, it is so adorable!

Spike: Hey, I'm Spike!

Unknown Pony: OMG YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING! My name is Fluttershy, I am VERY good with animals, you related to other dragons?

Spike: Well, not really, most dragons think I'm a bane of dragon existence.

Fluttershy: AWWWWW! Well I don't think that at all, I think you are an adorable dragon!

Spikes: Thanks! I do comb my scales every once in a while!

Twilight: EXCUSE ME!

*Spike and Fluttershy both look at Twilight*

Twilight: This is all nice and everything, but I need to figure out what I'm doing here, look, it's getting late, do you know anywhere I could spend the night?

Fluttershy: Oh of course! The library right there, no one has used it for years, it's yours!

Twilight: Thanks Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you, come on Spike!

Spike: Coming!

*Twilight and Spike walk into the Library and before long Twilight is rambling through books*

Spike: Uh... Twilight what are you doing?

Twilight: What does it look like Spike?! I need to read up on this place, I need to figure out what I'm supposed to do, but I can't find a thing!

Spike: Uh... Twilight...

Twilight: Not now Spike!

Spike: Twilight...

Twilight: Not now I said!

Spike: TWILIGHT!

Twilight: What?! Oh... My... God...

*The two look out the window and notice the town of Ponyville slowly turning black*

Spike: What's going on?!

Twilight: This isn't good, stay here Spike!

*Twilight runs out of the library and sees everything turn completely black, the ponies that Twilight met today begin to panic*

Pinkie: WHAT IS THAT?

Applejack: Looks like a giant shadow!

Rarity: OH MY GOODNESS GIRLS!

Rainbow Dash: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Unknown Voice: You fools don't look happy to see me...

Fluttershy: Who is that?

Unknown Voice: YOU MAY CALL ME... SHADOW GLOW...

Twilight: This is NOT good...

Shadow Glow: BEFORE LONG, ALL OF EQUESTRIA WILL BE COMPLETELY COVERED IN DARKNESS, DAY OR NIGHT, DARKNESS WILL RISE, MY FRIEND NIGHTMARE MOON WAS BANISHED LONG AGO THANKS TO THE FOOL PRINCESS CELESTIA, BUT I AM HERE TO RETURN THE FAVOR...

Twilight: Princess Celestia? HOW DARE YOU... *She shoots a large beam of magic at Shadow Glow, who vanishes instantly*

Twilight: I had a feeling Celestia told me about you a long time ago...

Shadow Glow: YOU FOOL! MAGIC CAN'T DEFEAT ME! NOT EVEN LIGHT CAN DEFEAT ME, NIGHTMARE MOON MAY HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY LIGHT, BUT I AM INVINCIBLE! *She shoots a huge beam of dark energy from her horn which creates a large cloud over Ponyville, and it begans to get larger*

Twilight: What do I do?

Spike: Twilight? Oh My God! Everything is so DARK!

Twilight: This is not happening, I have failed, Celestia, I am so, so, sorry...

Unknown Voice: You're not alone Sugarcube...

Twilight: Who said that?

Applejack: It was me... And I'm not the only one here...

Fluttershy: Me too...

Pinkie Pie: MEEEEEE!

Rarity: Forever here darling...

Rainbow Dash: No matter what!

Twilight: Of course...

Twilight: I know why I'm here... It's you six ponies... You are all what I need to defeat Shadow Glow... Through a magic that can never be beaten...

*Shadow Glow's cloud is now completely covering Equestria, but suddenly a rainbow shade of light begins to swallow the darkness on the edge of the cloud and growing larger*

Shadow Glow: WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME!

Twilight: You're wrong Shadow! Well magic may not be able to defeat you, we have something that can never been extinguished, FRIENDSHIP!

*The six ponies create a HUGE rainbow light that shatters Shadow Glow and the entire cloud of darkness and all of the sudden Equestria is shining and beautiful*

*The six friends lower to the ground and suddenly something magical happens, necklaces appear on each pony*

Twilight: A Star? I am the element of Magic!

Applejack: An Apple? I am the element of Honesty!

Rarity: A Diamond? I am the element of Generousity!  
Rainbow Dash: A Lightning Bolt? I am the element of Loyalty!

Fluttershy: A Butterfly? I am the element of Kindness!

Pinkie: A BALLOON? I am the element of Laughter!

*Spike watches in awe as the six ponies light shoots in all directions and the necklaces give one last glow before they stop*

Spike: THAT... WAS... INCREDIBLE!

Twilight: Thank You, all of you... I doubted you all at first... But I now see why I have been brought to this world... To protect Ponville and all of Equestria using the magic of Friendship!

"The six ponies hug tightly and the screen cuts to black"


End file.
